


pinch me, I'm dreaming

by buckysmischief



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: A trip to San Francisco reveals a side of Scott you didn’t know about
Relationships: Scott Lang/Reader
Kudos: 17





	pinch me, I'm dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for my social media au's :) @buckysmischief

“I just don’t see why we have to stay with Scott.”

“We can’t stay in San Francisco and not stay with Scott, Yn, that’s just rude.”

“Come on Sam,” Bucky chimed in, “you know why she doesn’t want to go.”

“Oh, yeah, you’ve gotta thing for tic tac.” Sam knew what he was doing, and you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction.

He wasn’t wrong though, you do have feelings for Scott, but he was with Hope and you weren’t a homewrecker. It was pretty easy to suppress those feelings when you lived on the other side of the country, what were you supposed to do sleeping under the same roof?

“I will put this jet so deep into the pacific, don’t think I won’t.” You had two options: suck it up and act like a normal person, or possibly set yourself up to get your heart a little broken.

If you didn’t already know for a fact you were going to embarrass yourself, things might be different, but things just happened when you were around Scott. Like the time Sam had a dinner party and was passing out the food, Spaghetti had fallen in Scott’s lap and for whatever reason you jumped to help. Hope had walked in while he was unbuttoning his flannel and you were gripping his bicep, just trying to get him cleaned up.

“Don’t think too much about it, Yn.” Bucky tried to calm your nerves, but it was too late for that. “Just say you’re tired from the mission and flying and just go to bed, I’ll even sneak you some food later if you want.” It wouldn’t be a lie, and if Hope was there it would probably be for the best.

Unfortunately though, Scott seemed to have other ideas.

“Hey guys, hey Yn.” He always seemed to be smiling, but you could have sworn it got a little bigger after saying your name. “I figured you guys might be hungry so I ordered food, it just got here maybe five minutes ago.”

The table only had four places set, so Hope probably wasn’t there, but Sam couldn’t resist himself, “Is Hope not here or-”

“We broke up a few weeks ago, it was a mutual thing.” He was answering Sam, but his eyes kept darting to you.

“Mutual?” Sam asked, knowing there was more.

“Okay, so maybe it was more my decision.” That got your attention. “She didn’t fight it though.”

The possibility of Scott being single wasn’t anything you considered before, but now it was mind consuming. So much so that you didn’t notice everyone was done eating until they were getting up from the table.

Bucky had mentioned something about watching a movie, and by the time you got to the living room the only seat left was on the loveseat next to Scott. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that Sam and Bucky did it on purpose. Now that Hope was out of the picture, nothing was going to stop them from messing with you.

“I thought you might want a blanket,” he whispered as you sat beside him. With a smile you thanked him, but warning him it might make you fall asleep before the movie really even got started. “I can sit on the floor if you want to lay down-”

“Please don’t..” The words came out desperate and whiney, thankfully Bucky and Sam didn’t seem to notice. Scott smiled and covered you with the oversized blanket. Gathering all the confidence you had, you gestured for him to cover up too. It was cold inside, and it wasn’t fair he was the only one without a blanket. Just as predicted, though, you were asleep before a movie was even picked.

It had to have been after midnight when you woke up. The TV was still on, Sam and Bucky were nowhere in sight, and your head was in someone’s lap. _Oh shit, Scott._

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you..”

“It’s fine, you moved around a lot at first and somehow found your way here.” He looked down at you and moved the hair out of your face. “Go back to sleep.”

He said it so naturally, like this was something that happened between you two every night. For the first time you let your imagination run wild with thoughts of him. Was waking up to him always this peaceful? Was he the type to fall asleep with you on the couch, or would he carry you to bed? Was he even the cuddling type?

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Then you can help me pack up some stuff.”

“What kinda stuff?” You sat up and tried to fix your bed head.

He smirked, “Stuff for New York.” Apparently while you were sleeping, the boys had convinced Scott to get away from San Francisco for a few weeks.

You followed him to his room and picked out his outfits while he got all his Ant-Man gear together. This was the first time you were ever truly alone with Scott and it felt more normal than it should. Nothing felt awkward, nothing embarrassing happened, it was nice.

When everything was packed, Scott shrunk his bags down so they would fit in his suitcase keychain. He could tell you weren’t ready to go back to sleep, even though you both looked exhausted, so he took you back downstairs. “What are we doing?”

“I want to show you something.” He put his hand in yours and led you through the basement and to a room behind a bookcase. It was filled with different suits, gadgets, tools, and a wall of glass that covered the dirt. “I wanted the ants to have their own area that didn’t feel like it was a part of some science experiment, there’s glass tunnels so they can come and go but you should see the colonies they made in the dirt. It’s amazing.”

“It’s beautiful.” You whispered, watching the ants move around the tunnels. “You didn’t show Sam and Bucky?”

“I haven’t shown this room to anyone.” He didn’t move from behind you, but you could see him in the reflection of the glass.

That was the ego boost you needed apparently. You turned around and looked into his eyes, they were tired but focused only on you. “I’m glad that not everyone gets the privilege to see this side of you, then. It makes me feel more special.”

Again he smiled down at you, placing his hand behind the nape of your neck like it was always meant to be there, “Then I know exactly what I’ll be doing the next few weeks.”

“What?”

“Doing whatever I can to always make you feel more special.” How was this not a dream? It’s not a dream… right? “Do you want some coffee?” You nodded and followed him up the stairs, not remembering a time he’s sounded so serious.

Sitting in the kitchen, you noticed the sun was going to come out soon, which meant the boys wouldn’t be asleep much longer. No matter what timezone they were in or how sleep deprived they were - if the sun was up, they were up. Whatever Scott wanted to say, you just hoped he said it before one of them came downstairs and ruined the moment.

He prepared everything in silence, waiting until he handed you a steaming cup with some cream and sugar on the side. “For a long time I knew I had feelings for you, but I didn’t know what they were exactly…”

He paused to take a sip of his coffee and continued. “It wasn’t too long after Sam’s dinner and the spaghetti incident, remember that?” You nodded, slightly surprised that _he_ remembered.

“Well, after Hope and I got back she.. She would get upset whenever you were brought up, like when I got called in on missions that you were on. I didn’t understand until after the rescue mission in Vegas-”

“You were there?” It shouldn’t have been a surprise considering it was a rescue mission for you.

“Yeah, Tony called and said you were kidnapped. I asked him where you were and left without saying anything to Hope, it was like my body was on autopilot.. After I got back Sam called and told me you finally woke up.. that’s when I realized what the feelings were and why Hope was getting so upset, she saw what I didn’t.”

“And those feelings are what exactly?”

“The kind where I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you walked through my front door, the kind that made me stay awake for hours even though I’m beyond tired because I wanted to appreciate every second I had. Sam was dropping hints all night to just make a move but didn’t think you felt the same, I still don’t-”

Before he could finish, Bucky walked in the kitchen and did exactly what you knew he’d do. “Stop rambling, she likes you too. Now just kiss the damn girl and let’s go.”

“DAMN IT Bucky! Don’t you have anyone back in the 40’s you can go back to like Steve did?!” He stood there in shock, realizing he should have just waited an extra five minutes at the top of the stairs.

While you yelled at Bucky, Scott made his way around the kitchen island and did exactly as Bucky suggested and kissed you right there. It was a moment you only thought would exist in your dreams, except for Bucky standing seven feet away and Sam sitting on the stairs giving Scott two thumbs up. It took Sam physically pulling you away from Scott for you to come up for air.

“If either of you mention this to _anyone_ I’ll get Scott to put ants in your ears.” You threatened, knowing they already got the proof they needed.

In the end it didn’t matter though, it took less than an hour for Tony to notice that Scott was never more than a foot away from you. Sam and Bucky’s laughter was all the confirmation everyone needed, but what surprised you the most was money being passed all around the room. “You’re all assholes, I hope you know that.”


End file.
